Quando o passado não passa
by Milena Barbosa
Summary: A mãe de Cuddy vêm visita-la no PPTH e segredos do passado vem à tona.O apoio de House é impressindível para Cuddy,como vai ficar a relação dos dois depois disso, será que dessa vez dá certo?


_**Fan Fic "Quando o Passado não passa"**_

Sala da Drª. Cuddy

Cuddy desliga o telefone apreensiva.

-Como assim? minha mãe vem me visitar?Ela se pergunta e pensa...Eu não mereço isso!!!

Aí ela tem uma idéia.

Sala do Drº. House

Cuddy entra.

House se antecipa e diz: Eu já terminei na clinica

-Não é sobre a clinica que eu vim falar.Diz Cuddy andando suavemente até se posicionar atrás da cadeira do House.

Ela começa a fazer cafuné na cabeça de House

-Eu já disse pra você parar de tentar me seduzir Lisa Cuddy.House fala com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Como se isso fosse o projeto da minha vida Gregory House.Ela diz tentando não começar uma discussão com ele.

-Então se não quer me seduzir...o que quer.Ele diz

-Minha mãe está vindo me visitar...mas eu estou cheia de trabalho na clinica e como ela sempre te adorou eu pensei que você pudesse passar o dia com ela.Cuddy solta estas palavras tentando não olhar para House.

- O que eu ganho em troca.Ele diz

- Uma semana livre da clinica.Diz Cuddy

-Ahhhh você pode fazer melhor.House diz fazendo biquinho.

- Duas semanas então.Cuddy fala tentando convencê-lo.

-Vamos lá Drª. Cuddy... É a sua mãe, e eu já fiquei mais tempo longe da clinica por muito menos.Três semanas longe da clinica ou...ele segura Cuddy pela cintura e a beija delicadamente.

Ela o empurra com um certo rubor na face.

-Eu não vou transar com você só para que passe um dia com a minha mãe... Três semanas então,e ela chega amanhã.Diz isso finalizando a conversa e sai rapidamente da sala de House pensando naquele beijo deles.Ela ainda o amava, mas será que ele sentia alguma coisa por ela ainda?

Sala da Cuddy

Na manhã seguinte Cuddy espera temerosa pela chegada de sua mãe, a relação entre elas nunca tinha sido boa e em sua ultima visita Cecily tinha deixado bem claro que a vida que a filha levava não a agradava.Cuddy lembrava como se fosse ontem as duras palavras que ouviu da mãe:

-Você vai morrer sozinha aqui dentro deste hospital.Disse Cecily.

E agora cinco anos depois, o que Cecily queria? Isso era o que deixava Cuddy mais nervosa.

House entra como sempre sem bater.Eles se olham por um momento ainda pensando naquele beijo, o momento é interrompido pela entrada de Cecily.

-Gregory...Charmoso como sempre.Diz Cecily dando um abraço no ex-genro.

-Cecy.Cumprimenta House retribuindo o abraço.

Cuddy se levanta e segue para falar com a mãe,que a olha como se estivesse conferindo se a filha está inteira, Cuddy ainda brinca e dá uma viradinha como em um desfile para a mãe poder ver o corpo inteiro.

Nesse momento House pensa em como Cuddy era linda, ela nunca perdera seu charme e graça desde que tinha 20 anos

-Você engordou.Cecily diz dando um abraço na filha.

-Obrigada mãe...Você está muito bem tbm.Outra cirurgia plástica?Ou só botox?Diz Cuddy sarcasticamente.

-Não Lisa...uma vida feliz ao lado do meu marido me faz parecer mais jovem...você deveria experimentar..Casar, ter filhos e não viver enterrada neste hospital.Cecily fala.

-É o meu emprego e eu adoro o hospital.Cuddy rebate

-Esse hospital que não vai te levar a nada, de que adianta ser chefe disso aqui se quando você chega em casa está sozinha e infeliz.

Cuddy sabia que era verdade...sempre que chegava em casa pensava em como seria bom ter sua própria família, mas não ia deixar a mãe vencer essa batalha, então diz:

-Pra sua surpresa mãe, eu não estou sozinha...ainda não casei mas eu o Greg voltamos.

House que estava se divertindo com a discussão das duas olha surpreso à menção de seu nome.

-Sério? Eu sempre soube que você eram feitos um para ou outro, você não conseguiu sustentar um relacionamento depois do Gregory, era por que sempre foi ele né?Que você amou?Diz Cecily abrindo um largo sorriso para a filha.

Cuddy balança a cabeça afirmativamente com vergonha do que House estaria pensando.Ela quer se livrar da mãe logo e diz:

-Greg vai te levar para um passeio mãe...eu tenho muito trabalho e aí ele se ofereceu, podem ir a gora se quiserem.

Cecily sai da sala deixando Cuddy e House sozinhos.

-Para fingir namoro vai custar mais caro.House diz abrindo um sorriso.

-Três semanas fora da clinica não são suficientes para fazer um teatrinho de um dia?Rebate Cuddy

-Acho que nós dois não queremos que seja só um teatro.Diz isso e sai com a certeza que seus sentimentos são correspondidos

Cuddy permanece na sala com a mesma sensação.

Cuddy tenta se ocupar a manhã inteira, não quer ficar perto da mãe.Porém no final da tarde ela não tem como escapar. House e Cecily entram em sua sala com várias sacolas e aparentam ter se divertido muito.

-Como ele consegue agüentá-la o dia todo.Pensa Cuddy

-Lisa vamos para sua casa nos trocar, vamos jantar fora, eu, você e o Gregory.Ele te comprou um vestido lindo...você vai adorar.Cecily diz empolgada.

-Nossa...Quantos anos você tem? 15?Fala Cuddy

-Ah amor, nos estamos fazendo seis meses hoje esqueceu?Temos que comemorar.Diz House todo Carinhoso e aproveita para lhe dar um beijo.

Cuddy olha espantada como se ele tivesse pedindo autorização para fazer uma lobotomia em um paciente.

-Está bem, vamos.Cuddy diz.

-Passo para pegar vocês às oito, ta legal?Completa House

Casa da Cuddy

House bate, Cuddy abre e ele quase cai para trás...ela estava linda,sempre fora, mas hoje, estava especialmente incrível, a idade havia feito bem a ela,estava mais segura, confiante e sexy.

-Para você.House fala, entregando-lhe um belo buquê de rosas.

Cuddy pega e percebe que tem um cartão então a abre e lê:[i "Te quero!!!"[/i.

Cuddy estremece, e uma lagrima escorre de seu rosto, também o queria, só não tinha certeza se era a coisa certa a se fazer.Eles já tinham tido a chance deles no passado e saíram muito machucados, contudo ainda apaixonados.

-Hei, não precisa ficar assim...é só um teatrinho.Ele fala sorrindo

-Vamos então.Cecily interrompe o casal.

Durante o jantar

-Pra quando vai ser o casamento? Pergunta Cecily quebrando o silêncio constrangedor que imperava na mesa.

-Mãe, pra que tocar nesse assunto agora? Rebate Cuddy tentando finalizar a conversa.

-Por que vocês já têm mais de trinta e cinco anos e precisam casar. Vocês já esperaram muito tempo, já está mais do que na hora.Murmura Cecily

-Você passou mais de 40 anos da sua vida casada e nem por isso foi feliz.Cuddy sussurra indignada.

-Eu e o Robert somos muito felizes.Interpõem Cecily

-Oh, desculpa se eu nunca vi essa felicidade em você, por que quando o papai estava vivo você só vivia bêbada, ou torrando o dinheiro dele.E se não fosse ele eu teria passado minha infância inteira em um internato.Cuddy diz se exaltando.

-Não me culpe por querer o melhor para você, eu fiz o que tinha que ser feito, seu pai só cumpriu um capricho seu tirando a tirando de lá.Cecily fala tentando não chamar atenção.

-Isso, bota a culpa em mim como sempre foi...[iA Lisa é muito mimada,a Lisa é isso e aquilo outro...[/iCuddy balbucia já chorando.

-Eu não quero brigar com você Lisa...Só quero o melhor para minha filha.Isso é o que toda mãe quer. Finaliza Cecily deixando o restaurante.

Cuddy permanece ali chorando.

House abraça Cuddy tentando acalmá-la, ele não imaginava que depois de tantos anos a relação entre Cecily e Cuddy ainda fosse tão conturbada.Ele resolve levá-la para casa.

Casa de Cuddy

Cuddy senta no sofá e desabafa:

-Ela não tem o direito de invadir a minha vida e ficar dando opinião...Ela não tem esse direito, eu odeio isso.Sempre que a vejo é como seu eu voltasse para o passado.

-Lisa sua infância já passou, não dá pra continuar competindo com a sua mãe pelo poder...Você não tem mais doze anos.House fala segurando a mão dela.

-Você não entende, ela arruinou minha vida, tirou de mim a única pessoa que me amava de verdade, meu melhor amigo...meu pai.Cuddy completa chorando

-Não é verdade Lisa.House diz

-A morte do meu pai não foi um acidente, ela estava bêbada, por isso o carro bateu.E ainda tem coragem de vir aqui me esfregar na cara que está feliz com aquele idiota do Robert, que era o melhor amigo do meu pai.Murmura Cuddy quase inaudível.

-Pra que ela veio...Cuddy continua.

-Ela está doente...Tem Esclerose Múltipla, por isso veio aqui.House grita para ela.

-O que? Cuddy diz em meio à lagrimas.

-É isso que você ouviu, ela tem EM veio aqui antes que se esqueça quem você é. Antes que comece a se degenerar, o prognostico não é bom, um ano no máximo.Ela não veio aqui para brigar com você.Responde House, abraçando Cuddy e deixando que ela use seu ombro para chorar.

Ela chora por horas e ele não a deixa sozinha um só minuto. Ela adormece, e ele então fica ali a olhando por algum tempo até adormecer também.

Na manhã seguinte.

Cuddy acorda abraçada com House, com o vestido do jantar e com todas as doloridas lembranças, agora acrescidas com a doença da mãe.Ela se levanta tentando não acordar House e vai tomar banho pensando em como ele foi maravilhoso com ela nesse momento tão difícil.

Sai do banho e da de cara com a House segurando uma badeja de café.Ele lhe da um selinho e fala:

-Bom dia.Está melhor?

-Estou sim, Obrigada por ficar comigo ontem.Diz ela retribuindo o beijo agora mais demoradamente e pegando um morango da bandeja.

-Você nunca quis me falar do acidente.House diz

-Eu passei anos só remoendo esse acidente, quando eu te conheci foi como se ele nunca tivesse acontecido, você me fez enxergar outras coisas, ter novas experiências, me fez amar e me sentir amada como em anos não acontecia... Eu não queria estragar isso lembrando do passado.Cuddy diz com um rubor sutil na face.

-Isso foi uma declaração de amor Lisa Cuddy? House tentando fazer Cuddy rir.

-Entenda como quiser Greg, vou trabalhar.Cuddy dispara sorindo.

-Não vai não.Você não está bem, eu já liguei para o hospital e comuniquei que você não ia.Diz House.

-Que motivo você deu? Cuddy pergunta, com medo da resposta.

-Diarréia.House responde rindo.

-Já tenho um programa para nós ele.

House quer resolver as coisas entre Cuddy e a mãe, então eles vão até o hotel onde Cecily está hospedada, sem Cuddy saber é claro.

-Onde estamos indo? Pergunta Cuddy com uma certa ansiedade.

-Relaxa...Curta um dia com Gregory House, muitas mulheres matariam por isso.Ele responde sarcasticamente tentando não deixar transparecer seu plano.

Eles entram em uma rua super luxuosa, Cuddy já começa a desconfiar que aquilo não era só um passeio.House estaciona o carro no mesmo momento em que a mãe de Cuddy ia saindo do hotel pronta para ir embora.

-Você me enganou.Grita Cuddy

House nem dá ouvidos e chama Cecily:

-Vocês precisam conversar.

Cuddy exita, não tinha certeza se queria encarar a mãe agora.Ela olha para House

-Greg...Ela diz.

-Vai lá, eu te espero aqui no carro.House diz encorajando-a e dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

Cuddy segue com a mãe para o bar nos jardins do hotel.E começa:

-Desculpe, eu fui muito dura com você, não queria que fosse assim.

-Ele te contou não é?Cecily pergunta

-É, ele me disse.Cuddy responde já com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Gregory queria que eu te contasse, tentou me convencer o dia todo, mas não sou como você, eu resisto aos encantos dele.Cecily comenta esboçando um sorriso.

Cuddy sorri também e pergunta à mãe:

Por que você não me contou?

-Não quero que você me olhe como uma moribunda.Eu queria, nem que fosse pela ultima vez ver a melhor coisa que já fiz na vida...Você.Responde Cecily com os olhos molhados pelas lagrimas.

-Eu te amo muito mãe...Mas sei lá depois do acidente...Desabafa Cuddy.

-Ah...O acidente, sempre um muro entre nós.Sabe Lisa, as coisas não aconteceram daquele jeito, nem sei se deveria te contar, é que eu não agüento mais esse acidente te afastando de mim.Cecily diz.

-Como assim? Indaga Cuddy sem entender.

Cecily começa a contar:

-No dia do acidente eu não estava bêbada, eu e seu pai estávamos discutindo no carro.

-Por que? Cuddy pergunta.

-Seu pai tinha uma amante, Eleanor a ex-mulher do Rob...O caso deles já durava algum tempo, e eu sabia...Seu pai e eu resolvemos continuar casados por sua você, não queríamos ver você sofrer.Naquele dia, na festa, eu vi os dois juntos no jardim aos beijos e eu estava sem o meu antidepressivo...Não suportei fiquei muito nervosa...Quando nós fomos embora começ...

Cecily é interrompida por Cuddy:

-Você tomava antidepressivo?

-Tomei durante anos, primeiro por causa do caso do seu pai com Eleanor, depois pela morte dele.Responde Cecily.

-Por que você não me contou?Cuddy pergunta à mãe.

-Eu não queria te magoar, você já estava sofrendo tanto.Eu sempre pensei na sua felicidade minha filha...Quando te mandei para aquele internato era para você não ver o estado deplorável em que nossa família estava...Você sempre foi muito apegada com seu pai, era a princesinha dele...Confesso que isso me incomodava um pouco, você invadia a nossa cama todas as noites e dormia abraçada com seu pai, fez isso durante anos.Diz Cecily lembrando e rindo para a filha.

-Eu lembro...Vocês mandavam a babá me vigiar e quando não queriam ser interrompidos trancavam a porta.Cuddy fala sorrindo.

-É...Por isso não conseguimos fazer um irmãozinho pra você.Brinca Cecily.

-Mas por que papai fez isso?Pergunta Cuddy já sem sorrir.

-Vocês tinham uma relação adorável, ele pode não ter sido um bom marido, mas foi um ótimo pai...Ele deve estar muito orgulhoso de você onde quer que esteja.

-Desculpa mãe.Cuddy fala.

Elas se abraçam e choram

Muitos anos perdidos, refeitos em um longo e forte abraço.

-Mãe...Cuddy murmura ao final do abraço.

-O que foi querida? A mãe pergunta.

-Eu não estou namorando o Greg...Nós estávamos fingindo, eu não queria que você me visse Cuddy.

-Eu sei Lisa...Ele me falou...Disse ainda, que te ama muito...Que aprendeu a te admirar e respeitar...E que nenhuma outra mulher fez com que ele se sentisse assim.

-É mesmo?Cuddy pergunta feliz.

-É sim...E se eu fosse você Lisa Cuddy, agarrava esse homem.Termina Cecily

PARTE 2 –Você sabe que me ama!

Depois de contar a House tudo sobre a conversa com a mãe, Cuddy se sente bem melhor e diz:

-Eu nem sei como te agradecer, você foi simplesmente maravilhoso, me ajudando em um momento tão difícil, obrigada Greg.

-Eu sei como você pode me agradecer.Dito isso, ele a puxa pela mão e começa a beijá-la.

Cuddy cede por um momento, fecha os olhos retribuindo o beijo, era como se só houvesse os dois no mundo.Ela, porém recobra a consciência e o empurra levemente.

-Eu não estou pronta, não hoje Greg, não tenho certeza se devemos.Ela diz com tristeza

-Você sabe que me ama.Ele Rebate.

-Por isso mesmo, quero ter certeza que é a coisa certa a fazer, não quero ter você só por uma noite...Por uns dias...Eu quero Cuddy temendo a reação dele.

-Ok Drª. Cuddy... Nos vemos no hospital então.Ele finaliza saindo decepcionado da casa dela.

-Desculpa.Ela Balbucia enquanto ele sai.

As semanas seguintes foram de muito trabalho no PPTH, contudo Cuddy estava bem mais animada, falava todo dia com a mãe por telefone, tinha conseguido uma boa doação para o Hospital e seu tratamento para fertilidade estava progredindo.Só faltava uma coisa para a vida dela ficar perfeita naquele momento...House, ele mal estava falando com ela e devido ao acordo feito pelos dois, ele tinha se afastado da clinica por três semanas.E assim que voltou fazia o possível para evitá-la.

Após uma semana tentando falar com ele no hospital, Cuddy resolve ir à casa de House, mas ela não ia para uma visitinha qualquer, ela queria terminar o que eles tinham começado, ela coloca o vestido que House havia lhe dado no dia do jantar, ela sabia que aquele vestido o tinha deixado babando.No caminho passa por uma loja compra um bom vinho e duas taças, pois ela duvida que house as tenha em casa e segue para lá.

Ao chegar à casa de House Cuddy exita um pouco, será que ira atendê-la, pensa com um certo receio.

-Greg.Cuddy chama.

House que dormia no sofá acorda com aquela suave voz o chamando, será que ele estava sonhando?

-Já vai.Ele grita

-Acho bom você abrir antes que eu desista.Brinca Cuddy.

House abre a porta e enxerga Cuddy, com aquele vestido que a deixava tão bonita e sexy, o cabelo semi preso, com pouca maquiagem como ele gostava, segurando duas taças, uma garrafa de vinho e um sorriso sincero e maravilhoso.

-Já que você me evitou a semana toda resolvi vir até aqui.Agora eu tenho certeza, estou pronta pra você Greg.Ela começa

House não consegue pensar em nada para dizer, simplesmente deixa Cuddy entrar, a puxa para perto de si e lhe dá um longo e apaixonado beijo.Logo depois só para não perder o jeito House de ser ele diz:

-Eu sabia que você viria.Você adora dominar Lisa Cuddy, essa relação tinha que partir de você.

-Então esse tempo todo me evitando era só uma estratégia para eu vir te procura?Cuddy pergunta rindo.

-Eu te dei espaço... É isso que você mulheres querem quando estão confusas...Espaço, compreensão e essas baboseiras todas!Ele finaliza brincando.

-Obrigada pelo espaço Greg, foi muito útil, eu descobri que não consigo viver sem você, meu ranzinza convencido.Cuddy fala suavemente indo em direção de House e lhe dando um selinho

Ele a abraça como se fossem pessoas que ficaram tempos distantes, percebendo como seus corpos ainda se encaixam depois de tantos anos.

Tomados de desejo House e Cuddy logo começam a se tocar, explorar o corpo um do outro.Ele a toca como se fosse uma porcelana, que pode quebrar a qualquer momento.

-Eu não vou desmanchar Greg.Ela diz, arrancando a camiseta dele e percorrendo todo seu tórax com os lábios.

House retira o vestido dela, beijando cada parte daquele corpo que com o tempo só ficou mais bonito.Eles passam um bom tempo se acariciando, sentindo a excitação no corpo um do outro.Até que Cuddy diz cheia de desejo.

-Vem Greg, eu quero você dentro de mim.

House não exita, ele também a queria, a única mulher que o fazia perder o controle, a única que se importava com ele e ainda a única que ele amou em toda sua vida.

Cuddy e House se satisfazem em seus corpos até estarem exaustos de tanto se amar.Cuddy começa receosa:

-E agora Greg?Como vai ser no hospital quando souberem que estamos juntos?

-Nós estamos juntos?Ele diz com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Estamos sim.Ela fala ainda parecendo preocupada.

-Se algo acontecer Lisa Cuddy pode deixar que eu mesmo me demito.House brinca tentando tranqüilizar a amada.

E eles permanecem ali, abraçados, mantendo mão com mão e trocando mensagens de afeto mesmo calados.[i(...)Unidos voluntariamente...Aguardando depois de gozo a calma que faz o sono chegar...[/i

FIM

Essa parte em itálico não é minha faz parte de um poema de um poema que a autoria eu desconheço.

Meninas obrigada por acompanhar a minha fic e desculpem qualquer coisa, é a minha primeira vez( sem malícia heim!!!) e eu tenho muito pra melhorar.Dizem que a segunda vez é muito melhor né??? uahuahauhauhua, já tenho idéias e quero começar a escrever outra antes que comecem as aulas!!!!!


End file.
